


Wild Orphan

by watergator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: The title of this one shot is based off a poem by Allen Ginsberg, which I though fitted the theme of this story quiet well so you should defintaly check that out if you want :)So this is a tiny mini one shot about when Sheriff arrives at the hospital to hear that Claudia has died and that Stiles was with her and the aftermath that takes place.





	

He sits with his head in his hands, elbow resting on his knees, in which he found the tiny energy to bring up to his chest whilst sitting on the soft chair outside the hospital room. 

He can feel a surge of fresh new emotions swell in his chest like a balloon but before he can let it burst he hears a voice and he looks up, his vision is blurred from unfallen, stubborn tears, and he has to blink, creating a small trickle down his face, still not letting that heavy balloon in his lungs and his chest and the spaces between his heart burst, because when he blinks, and the tears clear his vision and he sees his dad standing in the hallway, breathing heavy, and Stiles can only guess that he ran here, and he can practically see the recognition settling in as his face falls and so does his body, his legs give out and he slides down the wall, not even having the capability to make it over to his trembling ten year old son, wracked sobs escaping his chest, and Stiles wonders if his dad also had a balloon in his chest, but just couldn’t hold it in.

It takes a while until his father makes it over to his son and hold him, wrapping his arms around his tiny child – the last thing he has left of her, and they both cry into each other, and Stiles rests his head against his chest and hears the rapid heartbeat that sounds like wild horses against his ribcage, and he tries to breath but he can’t, not when his own father can’t. 

They both sit there for a while and it really does feel like time slowed down just for them, the Earth giving them time to grieve in their own tiny way, a quiet pocket of time, borrowed for the both of them to cry and shake. 

And when they get home, and the Sheriff has to explain to the nurse that he can drive and he’ll be okay, he retreats to the kitchen table and Stiles has to watch him silently pour glass after glass of whiskey until he can’t even stand, and slumps where he’s sitting – and that’s when that balloon bursts in his chest, a flood of emotion, because he doesn’t know if he can, he doesn’t know if he’s strong enough or brave enough. He can’t let her down though,

“Take care of each other”

Her last breaths echo in his head like a reminder, a timer going off in head as he held her hand as she left this world, leaving him behind to his own sorrow and heart ache. 

Because his mother is gone and his father is fading fast, and as he quietly tidies around his sleeping father, he realises that he might not be big or brave, nothing but a wild orphan; a dead mother and a lost father, but he can try, try to take care of what family he has, maybe more than just a wild orphan, just maybe.


End file.
